Hermione's Worst Enemy
by xrain.jojox
Summary: Hermione’s worst enemy is Draco Malfoy. One day, Draco finds her diary, and it changes their lives forever. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Worst Enemy

Hermione's Worst Enemy

Hermione's worst enemy is Draco Malfoy. One day, Draco finds her diary, and it changes their lives forever.

Chapter One: The Diary, and Truth or Dare

Hermione Granger sighed. She was a now a seventh year, and was head girl, but something was wrong. Draco Malfoy was head boy. Hermione hated Draco ever since she first SAW him. He was always annoying.

"Hey Mud blood," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Ferret," Hermione said.

"I call that room,"

"What?! In case you noticed, there's a sign that says Head GIRL, so that's MY room," Hermione said.

"Whatever," he said, and walked with his stuff to _his_ room.

Hermione walked into her room and was surprised that it was so big and neat. She unpacked all her things until there was only one thing left. Her diary. She looked around for a good hiding spot. _Okay…not much availability, so…I'll just hide it...between my books in the bookshelf, I guess _Hermione thought. _No one will ever think to look there unless they're desperate for a book or something. Otherwise…yeah…_

Suddenly Draco burst in and said, "Oops."

"What do you mean 'Oops'?!" demanded Hermione.

"Erm…hate to tell you, but we share a bathroom."

"WHATT?!" exclaimed Hermione, "How did that happen?!"

"How should I know? You're supposed to know everything!"

Hermione glared at him. "No one's THAT perfect!" she said. She noticed he was cute when he was mad…maybe- wait…why was she thinking Draco was _cute?_ For all she knew, Draco was her _enemy._

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Draco said. When he got back to his room, he smiled. He had all- access to her room. He could sabotage that mud blood's room any day.

Later, everyone had to go to their classes and at the end of the day, Hermione walked back to her dorm with a notebook a fourth filled with notes. She was happy because later a few of the seventh years would get together and play truth or dare. She went into her room. And saw her sabotaged room.

"FERRET!! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. ROOM?!"

"What Mud blood. Can't I have fun around here?"

Hermione was mad.

"Great. I'm going to the truth or dare thing, and I have to get there in twenty minutes. You expect me to get done with this in twenty minutes?!" Hermione shrieked.

"You can always do it later," Draco shrugged. Hermione got really mad at this. She went up to him, pushed him out of her room, and slammed the door in his face. She then was forced to put locks on the door. A muggle five digit lock. After doing so, she started to clean her room. She first put away all her clothes in the closet and drawers and then fixed her bed and desk, and was going to tidy her books when...

"DRACO MALFOY!! WHERE IS MY DIARY?!" Hermione shrieked opening her door.

"Sheesh Granger, why do you have to scream so loudly?"

"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY DIARY YOU IDIOTIC FERRET! "

"What diary? I didn't take a diary," he said in a voice Hermione knew was fake.

"Give it back," Hermione said calmly, "it has stuff in there you don't need to know!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving," and with that, he walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Hermione said, and ran after him. She caught up with him and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to stop him. He turned around sharply, and said, "What Granger?!"

"Tell me where my diary is. There's only three minutes until I have to go."

For awhile, they just stared at each other, Hermione wanting him to answer, and Draco not wanting to answer.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped. All she had to do was get revenge. Somehow…

She left and went to the truth or dare game, glad that Draco wasn't going to be there. Harry and Ron greeted her with, "How's your dorm with the ferret around?"

"Not good. He took my diary."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't worry Hermione, we'll get it back…"

"What's in your diary anyways," Ron said.

Hermione blushed. It held a lot of secrets, including crushes she had. She had the diary since she was eleven, and her book was only two-thirds full. She wrote in it everyday and hoped to finish it soon. They started the game and Hermione soon forgot about the diary.

Meanwhile, Draco was back at his room in the dorm, reading Hermione's diary.

_May 23_

_Today I turned eleven and received this diary. I also found out I was a witch today. I got it in a letter. This school year, I'm not going to my school anymore. I'm going to Hogwarts._

Draco smirked at the entry and flipped to the middle of the book.

_August 25, Third Year_

_Harry and Ron and I went to Hagrid's place today…_

_Boring_, thought Draco. He didn't bother reading anything that included Hagrid. He flipped to the last entry, that day's entry.

_September 7, Seventh Year_

_Ughh…I'm so miserable. It's too bad that I can't share dorms with anyone else. Of all the heads WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THE FERRET?! And to think I thought he was a little cute. Now he's really getting on my nerves._

Draco stared at the page in shock. Then he closed it and smiled. Perfect…he could use the book as blackmail.

When Hermione came back from the game, Draco was waiting for her.

"Hermione, I DO have your diary," He said.

"Obviously," She said, "Give it back,"

"Do I really have to?" he smirked, "It was soo interesting. Mind if I borrow it for another day?"

"You READ IT?!" She shrieked. Draco just smiled.

"And you said I was cute!"

Hermione blushed.

_She really is cute _Malfoy thought. _Whoa…why am I thinking that?! I'm a MALFOY. Malfoys don't go out with Mudbloods, _he forced himself to think.

"Give it back!" Hermione said.

"What do I get," he said.

**SLAP!**

"That's what you get!"

"OWWIEEEEE!!"

Hermione had to admit it was funny. Before she knew it she was laughing. _Might as well get it myself while he's in pain. _And she ran to his room and retrieved her diary with no trouble. _I have to hide it somewhere! And put a lock on it too…_ Hermione paused. She still needed to do revenge…wait…what was the…did Malfoy have a diary?! No…it was a journal…but it was good enough. She grabbed it, ran to her room and locked the door.

"GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!"

"Wait Ferret…let me read it first,"

By then Draco was pounding at the door and trying to undo the "stupid muggle contraption."

The cover said "Draco's Private **JOURNAL** Not Diary!!" Hermione smiled and flipped through the book.

_June 29_

_Today I went with Mother to Diagon Alley. It was boring._

Boring. She flipped to another page.

_September 9_

_I think I like Hermione. I can't tell anyone yet, and if Father finds out that I like a mud blood, he'd kill me. Anyways, I'm supposed to like that stupid Pansy. I hate her._

Hermione was surprised. She opened the door then and shoved the book in his arms.

"You like me huh?" Hermione said, and started to shut the door again. Draco stopped it, and opened it so that he could go in.

"Yeah, so what? I can like people, can't I?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but ME?!"

"Just don't tell anyone,"

"Right, the first person I'll tell is your Father,"

"Better not Hermione,"

"What you- wait. Did you just call me _Hermione?!_"

"Yes,"

"Okay…Draco…"

"If anyone ever finds out that we like each other, we're screwed."

"Yup."

The next day, when Hermione was walking to her first class, Ron stopped her.

"There's going to be another game, Truth of Dare. Again. It's going to be at six."

"Kay. Thanks for telling me."

Later at six

There were twenty-three people at the game. Everyone agreed that Ron would start.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth," Ron replied. Everyone knew he was always too scared for dares.

"Who do you like,"

Ron turned scarlet. "Luna," he mumbled.

"WHATTTTTT?" Harry grinned evilly.

"LUNA OKAYY?! JEEZ WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME?!"

Everyone was laughing and Ron and Luna were red.

"Okay…" Ron said, "Who's next? Hermione, truth or dare,"

"Dare," she said, not wanting the same fate as Ron.

"I dare you to tell us the person you like,"

"But that's like truth!!"

"So? It's still a dare,"

Hermione knew they'd be screwed, but she might as well get it over with.

"I like…Draco," she said in a clear voice.

"And I like Hermione," she heard him say.

Everyone gasped.

"Thought you guys hated each other!" someone said.

"Hey! Draco! Truth or dare," another person said.

"Dare!" Draco replied.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS HERMIONE!!"

But before Draco could, Hermione leaned over and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks to Dramione-Fan 17 for reviewing

A/N – Thanks to the people who read and reviewed. .

Chapter Two – Reactions, a Confession, and Quidditch

Everyone was surprised that Draco and Hermione liked each other, but the people who were the most surprised were Harry and Ron. Everyone knew that Ron liked Hermione a lot of people thought they were going to be a couple. Hermione knew Ron was mad at her, and so was Harry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" screamed Ron.

"WHAT RON SAID!" Harry agreed.

"I didn't realize I liked him till today," Hermione simply said.

Pretty soon, everyone was crowding around Hermione and Draco, wanting to know they could like each other when in the past they hated each other. Hermione sighed. If this was the reaction of twenty-one people, what would the reaction be when the whole _school_ found out.

Hermione left game very early. She didn't want to be bothered anymore. Why was everyone so excited about it? It was just a crush. She went in the room and locked the door. She then took out her diary and started writing.

_September 8_

_Today was a really bad day. I found out that Draco likes me, and he knows I like him. Twenty-one people found out today at the truth or dare game, including Ron and Harry, but that's only twenty-one people. I don't know what would happen if the whole SCHOOL found out._

Hermione wasn't the only person who left the game early. Draco also left, and not knowing Hermione was doing the same thing, started writing in his journal.

_September 8_

_I like Hermione. Okay, I know she's a Mud blood and Gryffindor, but who cares? The only person who'll really be mad is Fa-_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Draco went to open it and to his surprise, found Hermione.

"Draco, what are we going to tell everyone that doesn't already know?"

"Dunno. Maybe just the truth,"

"Kayy," Hermione said. She wasn't sure how the other Gryffindors would react to this, because she already knew how Ron and Harry did. As Hermione turned to leave, she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Night Hermione,"

"Night Draco,"

"Whatever happens, it's both our faults or whatever,"

"Kay,"

Next Day

Ginny ran up to Hermione.

"Mione!! Is it really true? About you and Dr-"

"SHH!!" Hermione hissed," Not everyone knows yet!!"

"Oh," Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper. "Is it true?"

"Um…yeah,"

"Thought you liked HARRY…"

"Yeah, turns out…I don't…"

"Oh…"

"Is he mad?"

"I think so…"

"So…how's it like?"

"Wha?"

"To like a Slytherin that likes you,"

"I dunno…may-"

"How could you not know? I mean, you're the one Draco likes,"

"So, your point is?"

"Never mind,"

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "You try liking a Slytherin!"

"I do! I mean…oops,"

"Tell or I'll…tell Ron,"

"You wouldn't," Ginny cried.

"Then who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"WHAAAAAAA?! THAT GUY?" Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth and shushed her.

"Okayy!!" Hermione said.

"Better not tell anyone,"

"Kay. I'd love to tell Blaise for you. What did you want me to tell him again? That you like him and what else?" Hermione teased.

"Seriously Hermione! Don't tell! Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll…do something equally horrible."

"Likeee?"

"Um…haven't thought of it yet…"

"Which means you can't think of anything horrible…"

"I'll think of someth-"

"Hey…Hermione!!" Draco called. Then he saw Ginny and started to walk away.

"Wait…erm…Draco…I know already…and yeah…"

"O…k…" he said uncertainly.

"And just to be nice, I won't tell Harry on you!" Ginny said.

"Ginnyyyy!" Hermione warned.

"Can't I have funn?" she whined.

"Fine…I'll tell your _crush_ that you like him…"

"NOOOOO!!"

"Okayy,"

""I get it! I get it!"

Draco, who was watching all this, was wondering who Ginny liked. As Ginny walked away, Hermione and Draco started talking.

Suddenly there was a large group of people crowding them.

"Hey! It's true! I think…" "Yeah I think it is," "They make a good couple," "No they don't!" "Wait, is Draco in Gryffindor?" "Hufflepuff!" "Nooo! He's in Slytherin!" "WHICH ONE!" "GRYFFINDOR!!" "SLYTHERIN!!" "IF SLYTHERIN THEN WHY ARE THEY TOGETHER?! GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERINS DON'T-"

"SLYTHERIN AND GO AWAY!!" Draco screamed. Hermione watched as the crowd slowly dwindled away.

"First reaction," Hermione said.

"And many more to go," Draco said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DISCUSTING FERRET!" Hermione heard Harry scream.

"Second," Draco heard Hermione whisper.

"Go Draco…Harry's mad…" Hermione hissed. Draco quickly left, not wanting to get Harry even madder.

"How COULD you Hermione?! He is a SLYTHERIN! Slytherins and Gryffindors. Different houses an-"

"So? What's wrong with different houses?" Hermione shot back, "It's a free country! Check the Declaration of Independence!"

Ron, who had been eavesdropping, exclaimed, "What's a bloody Declaration of Independence?! A muggle thing isn't it?"

"RON!" Hermione and Harry shrieked.

"What? I can't eavesdrop?"

"NO!"

"Why? _It's a free country!"_ Ron mimicked.

"Ron, you're IMPOSSIBLE!!" Hermione said, and left, secretly hoping that Harry didn't notice they hadn't finished talking.

Because there was to be a Quidditch match later, Hermione walked to the stadium and stayed to watch the match.

"Hermione!!" Ginny squealed, "You're here!"

"Yup…oh and Harry's mad and your brother was eavesdropping."

"Ugh…brothers…"

"I'm just glad I don't have any siblings…"

"Lucky you…I have so many brothers…"

"Poor Ginny…"

"Oh look! The game's starting!"

"It's Slytherin against Gryffindor…"

"OH…" Hermione started.

"NO…" Ginny whispered.

"Yup…Harry's gonna kill Draco…"

"Literally…"

"Maybe I can stop him…"

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA MANAGE THAT?!"

"Yell at him while he's flying by…trying to get revenge on Draco…somehow..."

Ginny and Hermione rushed to the front and watched as the game started. Draco and Harry were trying to get the Golden Snitch…and Hermione was right. Harry was trying to knock Draco off his broom.

"Hermione! Here they come…this is your only chance!"

"ONLY?!"

"Well…maybe…"

"Ok…here goes…HARRYY!!" Hermione yelled. "DON'T!!"

As Harry was flying by, he heard a voice screaming at him to stop. _No. It's only Hermione...what'd Draco do to her? Why is she telling ME to stop…wait…here he is…_Harry rushed forward on his broom and reached out to push Draco when,

"HARRY!!" Ginny and Hermione screamed, "STOP!!"

That broke his concentration, and Draco flew away, leaving Harry falling down, and falling into unconsciousness.

A/N Sorry if this isn't as long as the first chapter. I'm writing other stories that I want to post up too…Please read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's Worst Enemy C3

Hermione's Worst Enemy C3

The Confession, Date, and COFFEE!!

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. She was relieved as the game was immediately stopped and Madam Pomfrey was called. Hermione rushed out of the stands with Ginny. With the help of some of his friends and Madam Pomfrey's wand, Harry was transferred to the hospital wing.

"Just a few bruises here and there, and he's unconscious, but he'll be up in about…a few hours. He mayn't remember a lot of what happened these past couple of days." Madam Pomfrey said.

"That's good…" Ginny whispered.

"He'll regain his memory though…I have a potion that-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"Is it okay if we don't give it to him yet?" Hermione interrupted. "I mean, we'll give it to him, but is it okay if it isn't for a few days or so?"

"I suppose…" Madam Pomfrey said.

After Ginny and Hermione left the hospital wing, Hermione said to Ginny, "I'm just going to avoid Draco for a few days…"

"Sure…" Ginny said.

The next couple days, Hermione was happy because Harry didn't remember a thing about Draco and her. She made Ron promise not to say a word to Harry about them until she could tell him herself.

"Harry?" Hermione said to him.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if…I liked someone you hated?"

"Free country I guess…that's what Dudley always said."

"So you wouldn't care if I was girlfriends with…err…Draco?"

"…no? Wait…is that a trick question?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Err…actually…it's for real…" Hermione said.

"Oh…"

Hermione was glad he wasn't' mad at her…for the moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE GIRLFRIEND TO THAT STUPID FERRET?!" Harry suddenly screamed, realizing the truth.

"You DID say it was a free country…didn't you?" Hermione said.

"YES!! I DID!! BUT…wait…yeah…I did say that…err…WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"Cause I LIKE him."

"But…I like you!" Harry admitted.

"Then…why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Hermione shrieked. "I've liked Draco since…the first day of school!"

"But what about me?"

"To me…you've been…just a friend."

Madam Pomfrey came in suddenly and said it was time to put on the potion.

"Harry, just…don't be mad at me after the potion's put on…okay?"

"What? What happened?!" he asked, and drank the potion. "WHY DO YOU LIKE THE FERRET?!"

"I TOLD you not to get mad at me…"

"Fine!"

"Why do you care? I can date anyone I like! Free country! You even said it yourself."

"I know! I care cause I like you!"

"Okay…that I know…but I don't like you…I told you I liked Draco…"

"What if he dumps you for Pansy?"

"He dumped Pansy,"

"Oh…"

"I'm going to go now…so you could get more rest…"

"Yeah…okay...bye,"

"Bye…"

Hermione left the hospital wing and walked to her dorm. Her room door was closed, but the lock was opened. _HE CRACKED THE CODE?!_ Hermione ran into the room, where Draco was waiting for her on her bed.

"Finally…it's about time you came…" Draco said.

"Whaa…how…why…"

"Err…yeah…about the muggle thing…I picked random numbers and it unlocked."

"What numbers?" Hermione demanded.

"Um…8…5…9…3…1…"

"Then you were lucky…now I have to change it. Oh yeah…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She said, suddenly realizing she was supposed to be ignoring him.

"Err…wanted to know why you were avoiding me…"

Hermione sighed. "It's not that I didn't want to see you…I was worried because now Harry's mad that we like each other."

"Why does he care?!" Draco asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Hermione replied.

"Oh…"

Hermione sat down on the bed and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Oh…" he said, "I'll go now…bye…"

"Bye…"

As soon as he left, Hermione changed the lock code, and went to bed.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice awakened her early next morning.

"What?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"Your friends are here…Potter and Weasley.

Hermione leapt out of bed and ran out.

"Harry! When did you get out of the hospital wing?!" Hermione asked.

"An hour ago…" he said. After a few minutes of talking, Harry said that they were leaving.

"Oh…" she said, "Okay…wait…I'm going to go with you…"

"But we have somewhere important to go to..." Ron said.

"Okay then…I'll meet up with you later…" Hermione said.

After the two had left, Hermione went to get ready. As she walked out of her room, she noticed Draco in the common room, reading a book. She must have been staring quite a while because he looked up and said, "What?!"

Hermione blushed and said, "Err…nothing…sorry…"

She watched as he put down the book and came towards her.

"I've been thinking it over…and I decided that I COULD try to be civil to Potter," he said.

"If you did then you'd be calling him Harry," Hermione said.

"Whatever…Harry,"

"Then be civil to Ron too,"

"…whatever…"

"Take that as a yes…"

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco burst out suddenly.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Like a date…you know…" He sputtered. _God…I sounded so stupid. She'd NEVER say yes_ He thought.

"Sure…" She said.

_OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES! SHE ACTUALLY SAID YES!_ Draco thought excitedly.

_I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH DRACO MALFOY!! _Hermione shrieked silently inside her head.

Later, at Hogsmeade

Hermione was nervous. She was waiting for Draco to arrive. She was glad Ginny helped her with her outfit. Hermione was wearing a light pink dress (she was going to kill Ginny later…she HATED pink, but she had to admit, it looked good on her) with a white cardigan, and flats.

Draco showed up, wearing a formal muggle suit.

"Where did you manage to get a muggle suit?!" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask me!" Draco said. "My mum goes to London like, six times a year. She always gets me things I don't want, and don't find useful…but this suit is pretty useful now…"

"Next time I'll ask her to get you a deck of cards," Hermione teased.

"What's that?!" Draco asked.

"Never mind…I brought a deck with me…so maybe we could play sometime…"

"Sure…"

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Hermione was glad of that.

"OMG!! Hermione! You have GOT to tell me every single detail!!" Ginny said, sounding VERY hyper.

"Ok Ginny…did you have coffee?!" Hermione said, because she knew coffee made Ginny hyper.

"Err…maybe a little…or a lot …I don't know the difference…people have different opinions…maybe I'll just tell you and ask for your opinion… sure…I'll do that…does nine cups sound like a lot? Cause it sounds SO little to me…"

"GINNY WEASLEY!! YOU HAD NINE CUPS OF COFFEE?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Err…yeah…but it's soo little…"

"YAH RIGHT! THAT'S A LOT! EVEN HAGRID COULDN'T DRINK HALF AS MUCH EVEN IF HE TRIED!"

"Really?!" Ginny shrieked. "He's a giant!"

"Half," Hermione reminded her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HALVES?! IT'S IN ALMOST EVERY SENTENCE!"

"Ginny! Stop overreacting!"

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Ginny argued.

"YES YOU ARE! I ONLY USED HALVES IN ONLY TWO SENTENCES AND YOU CALL THAT A LOT!!" Hermione screamed. "GIN!! CALM DOWN!! YOU HAD SO MUCH COFFEE!!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!! ONLY NINE MUGS!!"

"THAT'S A LOT!!"

"NO IT ISN'T!!"

"CALM DOWN, GIN!!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" someone yelled.

"COFFEE!!" Ginny squealed, turning around.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry, holding a mug of coffee.

"Err…I brought Ginny her coffee…she asked for a mug…"

"HARRY! SHE ALREADY HAD NINE MUGS AND YOU'LL BE GIVING HER HER TENTH ONE!" Hermione shrieked.

A/N Ginny had a coffee overload…will Ginny get her coffee? Or will she reluctantly have to calm down? Read and Review!


End file.
